Dihydropyrans are potentially valuable chemicals. Yet, their potential remains largely unfilled due to lack of satisfactory commercially-viable methods of synthesis. Procedures for the synthesis of dihydropyrans have, for the most part, heretofore had the disadvantage of either giving modest yields, or using starting materials difficult to obtain, or both.